


【尚何】【PWP】私人会所

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [8]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 老秦为9c安排的按摩师，你们猜是谁。9c：我先声明，我是个直男。喜欢九华不算弯，毕竟他是个来自东北的小老妹儿。双向（？）暗恋，大概吧。





	【尚何】【PWP】私人会所

事后尚九熙觉得，他早在按摩师脱下他底裤的时候就该警觉起来。事出反常必有妖，古人诚不欺我。

然而当时，他只是舒服地躺在老秦带他来的私人会所里，享受着手艺到位的全身按摩，同时听着那个小他将近十岁的二傻子在套间隔壁和人絮叨，低音炮隔着墙透过来，不老清楚的，只是嗡嗡响。尚九熙趴在自加热的按摩床上，昏昏欲睡，任由那双手把他腰上发紧的肌肉揉开，然后听按摩师说道：“先生，您转过来。”

又不是搓澡，咋还翻面呢。尚九熙心里嘀咕，嘴上却没说话，翻了个身躺在床上，用刚才盖在屁股上的白色毛巾盖住自己的私密部位。按摩师体贴地转过身去没有看他，随即递来一个蒸汽眼罩，说道：“先生，您戴上这个，闭上眼睛休息一会儿。马上就好。”

眼罩是女款，日系设计，上面还印着樱花和卡通小动物，大概是老秦那骚兔子的口味。尚九熙嗤笑一声，但也没拒绝，大大方方地戴上。按摩师把他的手臂伸直，拉高，然后把一条棉布质地的东西绕在了他的手腕上，打了个结。他感觉到自己的手握住了床柱，再一动，好像被捆住了似的。他皱起眉头，闭着眼睛问道：“你们这是要干啥啊？”

“脊柱拉伸，先生。”按摩师说得很平静，好像没什么大不了的似的，“您和秦先生都有点驼背。得做一下固定拉伸。”

“哦。行吧。”尚九熙顺嘴答音，由着按摩师拉着他的脚腕往后拽了拽，用另外两条软布分别绕过他的脚腕，把他的腿分开一尺来宽，然后尽力向床尾拉扯，最后找到一个拉伸适宜的长度，把带子固定在了床尾。就听按摩师再次开口，说道：“先生，您先拉伸五分钟。一会儿我的同事会进来，继续为您‘服务’。”

尚九熙，作为一名优秀的语言工作者，难得放松了警觉，没有察觉到此人话尾突然暧昧起来的语气，只是感觉在热热的按摩床上拉伸一下还是很舒服的。他手脚都固定着，只能稍稍动了动腰，虽然还有点酸疼，但比刚来的时候舒服多了。没过多久，就听细碎的脚步声再次传来，一个人站在了他的身边。

哪怕是维持着这种有点奇怪的姿势，旁边的人他也看不见，尚九熙还是朝声音停下来的方向礼貌地点点头，说道：“您辛苦。”

那人静悄悄的，没有答话。

橙花香味的精油淋在他的胸口，微凉。一双手在他的胸肌上轻轻按揉，手法不似先前那位熟练，但温柔。他的手很大，手指纤细有力，十指张开能够完全覆盖住他的胸肌，先是用掌根在胸肌的外沿揉了一揉，然后带着精油的滑腻，像挤奶一样，手指慢慢向内推挤，直到快碰到他的乳头的时候，才放开手，换个角度，再次摸过来。每一次的动作都带着情色感，简直就像在挑逗他。

尚九熙不适应地扭了扭身子，手臂上的汗毛都立了起来，心里猜疑着，毕竟是私人会所，难不成旋儿这臭小子给我弄了个大保健？好家伙，捆绑蒙眼，玩儿得还挺花。关键看这手劲儿，八成这位还是个男的？要说是兄弟之间开玩笑，也太过了吧。

心里这么想着，但也没必要拿不相干的人出气。尚九熙忍着身上膈应的感觉，略一琢磨，开口说道：“哎，您受累，帮我把手脚松一下，差不多也该到点儿了。还有眼罩，也可以摘了吧？”

算是软拒绝了，干这行的想必都能听得懂他的意思。可这人不但没理他，反而慢慢地伸手向下，隔着他胯间搭着的那条毛巾，指尖落在了他半软不硬的阴茎顶端，轻轻一点。

尚九熙倒抽一口凉气，心道还真tm猜对了。他身子一扭，躲开那人的手指，气沉丹田大吼一声：“秦——凯——旋！”

这一嗓子，怕是不止套间里面，外头也能听得见了。然而四周一片静悄悄。秦霄贤不知什么时候，已经离开了。

按摩师没有被他这一嗓子鬼叫惊到，反而低沉地笑了两声，让尚九熙更加确定这是个男的。不仅如此，这笑声听起来，很熟悉。

难道是他？

尚九熙忽然就被自己的猜测惊到不敢再动，全身绷紧，心脏跳得飞快。他悄悄地扭头，把耳朵往手臂上找，蹭掉了一边耳朵上挂着的眼罩带子，偷偷从眼罩下面看着正在揉捏自己大腿的人，这下，连大气都不敢出了。

——那个只穿着一条长T恤、光裸着两条细长笔直的大腿、顶着蘑菇头的“特殊服务业者”，不是何九华又是谁？

难得糊涂。尚九熙突然想到了这个词，恨自己永远不知收敛的好奇心，又恨自己在好奇心发作之前没有坚决拒绝，以至于现在落到了这般进退两难的境况。他不知道何九华为什么会出现在这里，是玩笑，还是另有深意？

尚九熙知道何九华对他与其他人不同。从暗处投向他的眼神，谈及他时流露出的浅浅笑意，尚九熙是个喜欢观察生活的人，点点滴滴落在他的眼中。台上或许还可解释为表演，台下却无可辩驳。

那么他对何九华呢？尚九熙有时也不禁问自己。

他是个直男，笔直笔直的那种。社里确有偷偷牵了手一起过日子、或是在外面有了男友的师兄弟，他祝福的同时也有过好奇，但也仅止于好奇。第一次动摇是在他和何九华商量垫话的时候，他们设计出秀腰条的小段。谁都不知道，最初那个包袱的底是他用手掐住何九华的腰。指尖对指尖，刚好能掐过一圈来。

“看看，多细。”他躲在何九华身后，对着不存在的台下观众说道。

何九华的腰真的很细。尚九熙掐着他的腰的时候想到。比他交往过的任何一任女友的腰都细。但是偏偏他腰上还有一层薄薄的软肉，尚九熙忍不住用掌心蹭了两下，就听何九华在他前面略显沙哑地“嗯”了一声，扭过头来看他，眼睛亮亮的，嘴角还挂着笑。

“文博儿，别闹，痒。”

尚九熙的第一反应是，还好今天穿的是运动裤。第二反应则是，我他妈怎么对着搭档发情了？

震惊之下他就忘了放手。何九华动了动，细长的手指圈住他的手腕，笑着说道：“差不多了吧？还没摸够？”

尚九熙急忙松手，顺便打开何九华的手，低头看着脚尖，嘴里叽里咕噜开始胡扯，希望自己脸皮足够厚，没有脸红露出破绽。等话题再转回节目的时候，他立刻提议：“别掐腰了吧，咱也不指这个圆粘子。扯大褂就完了。”

他不敢抬头，因此至今也不知道何九华当时是什么表情，只听到对方沉默了几秒钟，然后说：“好。”

从来都是好。

尚九熙想起那天何九华握着他手腕的感觉。不松不紧，带着恰到好处的温柔。

该不是要拉开他，更像是一个开放的邀约，而他连看都没有看，直接递上了拒信。

现在那双手又在他的身上了，不过更加地大胆放肆。纤长灵巧的手指涂满了精油，从他的膝盖渐渐向上，揉捏着他的股四头肌，在他的大腿内侧逡巡许久。尚九熙发现，不知道从什么时候开始，自己已经硬了，把白色的毛巾顶起一块，像是对男色的诱惑举了白旗。

操，弯得毫无障碍。尚九熙在心里吐槽自己。想想饼哥说的话吧，每个男人在碰到对的那个男人之前，都以为自己是直男。

何九华的手离开了他的大腿，转而揭开了盖在他私处的毛巾。尚九熙屏住呼吸，正想用原力（划掉）意念之力让自己的小兄弟软下去，何九华的手就摸了上来，仍然是那样恰到好处的力道，不松不紧，握住了那根挺立的肉棒。

“嗯……”尚九熙忍不住哼了一声，条件反射地往上顶胯，戳刺进何九华的手里。何九华站在床边给他手活儿，左手拿了一个带按压头的小瓶子放在他腿间，按了两下，挤出一些透明粘稠的液体来。

尚九熙在眼罩下面瞪大了眼睛。难不成何九华要上他？何九华不是个零售，是个1攻？在这种地方菊花不保，这他妈可不行啊……

思及至此，他硬着头皮就要开口，却没料到何九华突然背对着他，屈起一条腿跪在了床边上，一只手绕到身后，用中指和无名指顶进那隐秘的入口，慢慢地进入，直到指根。

尚九熙就觉得小腹一紧，阴茎不自觉地在何九华的掌握之中跳了跳。他心中似有若无地疑惑着何九华已经知道自己能看见他了，但他还是忍不住继续偷看下去。他的视线好像黏在了那两根有魔力的手指上，怎样也移不开，就看着那两根细长的、骨节分明的、闪着水光的手指，被暗粉色的褶皱一点点吞没，抽出的时候小穴依依不舍地咬紧，在每一个骨节重新露出体外的时候颤抖着收缩。他的下身也得到了同样节奏的抚慰，因为带了精油和前液的润滑，发出粘腻的水声，和着房间里两个人的喘息声，无比色情。

何九华的手指停在体内不动了。但看着他手上的筋脉，尚九熙几乎能想象到里面在发生什么。那两根长手指在紧致的甬道中开合，准备着接纳更粗大的东西，一边寻找着让自己快乐的“小开关”。他的双腿微微打颤，喘息声中多了一些低沉模糊的小噪音，像是在强忍着不要让自己叫出来似的。

尚九熙多少有些好奇，想知道前列腺高潮是不是真的那么刺激，但想到那句意味深长的“前列腺高潮和织毛线是男人一生中绝不能碰的两样东西，因为一旦开始了就停不下来”，又觉胆怯，连忙安慰自己，人生中有些事情或许还是不要尝试也不要开始的好。

他不是故意要胡思乱想的，只是如果他太过专注于触觉和视觉上的刺激，他可能五分钟之前就已经射出来了。他看着何九华终于把湿漉漉的手指抽了出来，另一只手也放开了他的阴茎，在T恤下摆上胡乱蹭了蹭，就转回身来，往前走了几步，站在床头柜前摆弄什么东西。尚九熙微微地偏过头，就直接看见了何九华顶起T恤下摆的阴茎。看那个形状，想必也是lock&load了。

然后他听见了耳边有撕开铝箔包装的声音，心脏又跳得快了些，差不多是平常的一点五倍速；手心冒汗，把捆住他的绳子都蹭得发潮了。

好吧。他在心里给自己打气，期望自己一会儿不要因为见了“枪”就先倒下投降。但好在，他面对的是何九华，而不是其他什么男人。

毕竟，这是咱来自东北的小老妹儿啊。他想到台上的话，就没那么紧张，闭上眼睛，感觉到下身被安全套一点点包裹住。按摩床晃了两晃，一个温热的身体贴着他的大腿，慢慢向前蹭了蹭。然后，他的小兄弟就进入了一个紧致温热的地方。

两人同时抽了口气。

感觉太棒了。尚九熙忍不住挺了挺腰，让自己进到更深的地方。他听见何九华的压抑着的呻吟，他打乱了节奏的喘息，然后是一声几不可闻的呼唤：

“文博儿……”

明明轻得像一声叹息，落在尚九熙的耳朵里却仿佛炸雷一般。他以为何九华已经发现了自己在偷窥，于是瞬间睁开了眼睛。何九华却根本没有看他，脸上带着红晕，眼中水意朦胧，死死咬着嘴唇，似乎只是无意间泄露了自己的秘密。

尚九熙松了口气，同时却又觉得心里空落落的。他想解开绳子，想抱着何九华，想把他按在自己家里的大床上操他，让他大声地喊自己的名字，而不是像现在这样咬牙忍着。但他突然又被自己的幻想所震惊，明明在一个小时之前，他根本不可能对何九华有这种想法。

不是欲望让他昏了头。尚九熙紧紧攥着绑住他双手的床栏，慢慢找到了何九华在他身上起伏的节奏，一边迎合着他，一次一次地向上顶，寻找那个让他快乐的地方，一边瞪着眼睛想到，如果换成另外的人，哪怕是一个盘靓条顺的尖果儿，都不能让他有这样私密的、强烈的冲动。

那么究竟是为什么。

越来越高涨的快感让尚九熙难以思考。他脑子里只是有这么个问题，解答的步骤便已经被他舍弃了。他眼中只有何九华，他有力的大腿，随着他的动作时隐时现的暗粉色阴茎和鼓胀的双球，他藏在T恤底下纤细的腰，他肌肉流畅的手臂线条，他修长的脖颈，他精致的下颌，他苦乐参半的表情，紧闭的双眼，咬破了的嘴唇，他越来越难以掩藏的呻吟。他的一切。

尚九熙闭上眼睛，放开意识中最后的一丝清明，任由自己顺从原始的欲望支配，快速地挺进那销魂的紧致，发出清脆的皮肉相撞的情色声音。在被龙卷风般的高潮淹没的一瞬间，他仿佛喊了什么，却被何九华突然捂住了嘴，没能再说出来。

橙花精油的味道。尚九熙在高潮的余韵中想到。我可能要买一瓶拿回家。

他紧绷的身子慢慢放松，瘫软在按摩床上，大口大口地喘着气。他听见何九华在对他说话，声音中带着情欲的沙哑。

他说，文博儿，你不该叫我的名字。

你会让我有错误的幻想，以为我们真的有可能。

尚九熙叹了口气。他用力地甩了甩头，把早已摇摇欲坠的眼罩彻底甩落，看着何九华说道：“你先把我松开。”

何九华的脸色迅速苍白下去。他迅速起身，解开捆住尚九熙手脚的绑带，转身就要往外走。尚九熙来不及活动手脚，紧赶两步从背后抱住何九华，用力到他几乎能听见关节挤压的响声。他贴在何九华的耳边，一字一顿地说道：“我早就知道是你。”

瘦削的身子微微一颤，没有说话。尚九熙继续说道：“你也知道我知道是你。”

何九华叹了口气，说道：“你既然什么都知道，为什么不拒绝，为什么不在我碰你的时候就让我滚出去。你难道不觉得恶心吗？”

他的语气很平和，就像是一个癌晚病人面对自己的死亡判决书一样。尚九熙只觉心中一痛，手上抱得更紧，说道：“大华，你知道的，没人能逼我做什么事。哪怕你把我绑起来，我如果不想要，我有一万种办法让你走。你懂我的意思？”

怀里的身体终于不再那么僵硬，但仍没有完全放松。“你会后悔的。文博儿，我不想让你后悔。”

“嗨，别说这个。”尚九熙从侧面亲了亲他的嘴角，低声说道，“以后的事儿归老天管，我只管现在。大华，你转过来，好吗？”

他微微松开手，何九华就在他手臂圈出的环中转过了身，有些紧张地垂下眼睛，不敢直视他。尚九熙也就一样地垂下眼睛，额头抵着他的额头，笑道：“哎，你不看我，偏要看我的脚。怎么我的脚比我好看啊？”

“净这个。”何九华也终于笑了出来，抬眼看着他说道，“你想干什么？”

尚九熙也就看着他笑。“你还记得咱们下周要使的礼仪漫谈吗，情人之间要亲哪里来着？”

“亲……亲手背啊。”何九华下意识地抬手。尚九熙一把抓住他的手，按了下去，笑嘻嘻地低头吻他。

吻手背怎么行呢，我的情人。我要吻你的唇。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 番外——第二天早晨呐……
> 
> “所以你为啥要假装鸭子给我来个大保健呢？”
> 
> “你才是鸭子！”何九华打他脑袋，“那不是老秦说的，男人都是下半身思考的，你要是下半身爽了，估计这事儿能成一半。”
> 
> “我就知道他没憋好屁。”尚九熙冷笑道，“下回翻四辈儿，让他站中间，看我好好收拾他。”
> 
> -END（这次是真的）-


End file.
